Birdwatching
by SisterKit'n'Kat
Summary: Kurt didn't know what had happened. In just a matter of days he'd gone from bad flirt to pervert. He didn't mean for it to become a habit, but it did. What? Blaine was a hot guy who happened to work out a little bit every night and Kurt was someone who happened to be looking fondly out of his window at the same time… Oh, crap. He'd been spotted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a one-shot. Please let me know what you think because I haven't slept yet and it's five to six in the morning...**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

Blaine Anderson heard a knock on the door to his new house. He, and his mom, had just moved into this house late last night. And they weren't completely settled or unpacked there was boxes pretty much everywhere. On the floor, tabletops, his bed, on top of the fridge. At least there was a clear space on top of the countertop because of the most resent box that he'd unpacked.

_Knock knock._

They had just moved into the house who could possibly...

Blaine just opened the door to reveal the most beautiful boy that he had ever seen. With his hair that looked to be as soft as silk, and his...uhh...Blue? Grey? Green? eyes were so beautiful, like stars. He was wearing skinny-jeans that were tighter than the tightest pair of skinny-jeans that Blaine could even bring himself to try on. No, get on! Never mind walk around in.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel, I live just across the street. I made these brownies, it's just my way of saying; Welcome to the street." The boy, Kurt, said brightly. His voice was most heavenly voice that Blaine had ever heard.

"Thank you," Blaine said gratefully, as he took the brownies in one hand and went to shake Kurt's hand with the other, "My name's Blaine Anderson, and I live, well...here." They both laughed, even though Blaine was mentally scolding himself for pointing out the obvious.

"Haha. Well I should hope so, otherwise I would be asking you why the hell you took my brownies."

Blaine chuckled, "Thanks again, for the brownies. I would invite you in, but there are boxes everywhere. It's not very pleasant."

"It's fine. Hey, if you want I could help you unpack," for a second Kurt looked really sure about his suggestion, then he seemed to realise what he had just said, "Sorry. I literally just met you, and now I'm basically inviting myself into your house. I shouldn't have...I'll just...go and let you finish getting settled." Kurt made to turn around, but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"No, no it's fine. Don't go, you can help if your willing to. In fact, you don't even have to help." Wow, that came out desperate. Just the Blaine realised that he was still holding onto Kurt's wrist, he quickly dropped it. Oh, God. Kurt probably thought he was some sort of freak now. He quickly cleared his throat. "I could use some company anyway, my mom's out. I think she's shopping or something."

Kurt looked a little puzzled at first, but eventually shrugged and smiled. "Okay," he said, "but I will be helping you out." Blaine smiled as well and escorted Kurt inside the house.

* * *

"Is he hot?" Mercedes keen voice asked over the phone.

"Hot, hot, hot. So freaking hot. Oh, my god." Kurt replied dreamily. "He's so hot, I could cry. But my tears would evaporate because he's that hot."

It was now night time in Lima, Ohio. Kurt was just lying lazily on his bed, telling his best friend, Mercedes, about the people who just moved in across the street, how he'd brought them brownies and then helped Blaine unpack a little.

"Bitch, please, no one and I mean _no one_ is that hot."

"You won't say that once you see him," Kurt declared.

"Does he play for your team?"

Kurt pouted, "I don't know!" he whined, "I doubt it. When was the last time you saw someone gay in Lima?"

"Yesterday!" Mercedes cheered.

Kurt frowned and rolled on his side, facing his window. "A gay guy who _wasn't_ me."

"…never."

"My point exactly," Kurt said as he looked across the street, noticing a light on in Blaine's house, "so the odds that Blaine is gay are against me and," Kurt saw a figure moving in the window, he squinted and knelt down by his window curiously, "even if he is, there is an even smaller chance that he'll be openly gay or he'll even be interested in me." Kurt's eyes widened as he saw that the figure was Blaine. But what was he doing with his arms?

"So, I take it you're interested in him?" said Mercedes suggestively.

"T-that's totally besides the p-" weightlifting. Blaine was _shirtless_ and he was _weightlifting_. "p-point." Kurt watched as Blaine put down the weights and started flexing his arm muscles.

Kurt nearly fell over at the sight.

He cleared his throat. "M-Mercedes, I think I'll have to call you back." Kurt didn't even wait for her reply before hanging up.

He watched in awe as Blaine flexed and stretched his muscles - Kurt assumed he was in front of a mirror because of some of the sexy faces he was pulling. Kurt shivered as he felt some of his blood run south. Never in all his teenage years had he been exposed to something so amazing, beautiful and - to say it again - hot.

What was he doing? He was staring at his neighbour! He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. Kurt knew it was wrong, but…he couldn't take his eyes away. How could he? He'd only seen men do such poses in those _Muscle_ magazines that he'd gotten of April Rhodes in Sophomore year and seeing it in real life, even from a distance, was so utterly-

What was that? Blaine stopped flexing!

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!" Kurt watched helplessly as Blaine took a gulp of water from his flask and turned his bedroom light off. Kurt could still see the outline of Blaine's figure walk over to his window and close his blinds, blocking Kurt's vision into his room. "FUCK!" he yelled.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Kurt's dad called up the stairs upon hearing the outburst.

"I'm fine," he called back, "just stubbed my toe," he lied.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what had happened. In just a matter of days he'd gone from _bad flirt_ to _pervert_. He didn't mean for it to become a habit, but it did. What was he to do? Blaine was a hot guy who happened to work out a little bit every night and Kurt was just a horny teenager who happened to be looking fondly out of his window at the same time… Nothing wrong with that? Right?

Okay, here's how it went. On Saturday he met his new neighbour and saw said neighbour work out a little.

On Sunday, at the same time, Kurt saw his neighbour work out again.

Same on Monday.

Now it was Tuesday and what was Kurt doing? Not trying to break the habit but he was encouraging it. That was the only thing he could think to call it. _He was standing in a shop queue buying binoculars for fucks sake!_

"Hi, Kurt!"

Kurt jumped as an enthusiastic greeted him in the queue. "Jesus Christ!" he gasped, "Blaine, you scared me!"

"Sorry," shrugged Blaine, glancing down to the box. "Ooh, binoculars! What are they for? Birdwatching?"

Kurt blushed bright red to the tips of his ears, "Erm," he laughed awkwardly, "Yeah…_bird watching._" he smiled. "I love birds; robins, humming birds, pigeons…penguins." Kurt stop talking!

Blaine laughed, "I doubt you'll find any penguins in Ohio."

"I know! Just an example." Kurt chuckled nervously.

"So, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me unpack." Blaine said.

"Oh, it was nothing, it's not like I did much; I only unpacked your plates and stuff."

"Yeah, but if you didn't do that, me and my mom wouldn't of been able to have dinner that first night." Blaine placed his hand on his chest and sighed dramatically, "Our hero." Kurt shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, my mom wanted me to thank you again for the brownies…"

"Oh, that was nothing, you guys just happened to move in when I was having a baking frenzy." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, she really liked them and she wanted me to give you these," Blaine held out a small container of chocolate chip cookies.

"Aww, that's so sweet. But you guys didn't have to give me anything back."

"We know that. But she insists that you have them… _After_ I buy them, that is."

"Sounds logical enough. I don't want to look like a cookie thief." They both smiled.

"And, in case your wondering, that's my mom over there." Kurt looked to where Blaine was pointing. Blaine's mom was shorter then Blaine. She had long black hair and a basket full of groceries.

"I can see where you get your height," Kurt joked. For a second, he was worried that he'd offended Blaine, but thankfully, Blaine laughed.

After a few more minutes, Kurt bought his binoculars and Blaine bought the cookies.

"Here," Blaine handed Kurt the cookies, Kurt accepted them with a thank you. "Well, I'm going to help my mom finish shopping. Enjoy your bird watching." Blaine dashed over to his mom, who was nearly dropping a carton of milk.

* * *

**Wednesday.**

Well, Tuesday was a total bust. Blaine didn't work out, he just lay down on his bed and played on his laptop. Then he went to bed. So apparently, Blaine worked out on the weekends, on Mondays, but not on Tuesdays. Wednesdays? We'll see…

Blaine's bedroom light flicked on. Here we go…

Yes. Tonight was the night. Blaine took off his shirt and picked up his weights.

Kurt turned off his bedroom light and grabbed his binoculars. Kurt's pupils dilated as he watched Blaine's toned muscles contract and release. He gazed longingly at Blaine's toned abdomen and the dark trail of hair below his belly button that lead to beneath his pants. Kurt's mouth watered. Was everything about this boy across the street so utterly delicious?

Then Blaine was flexing again, like he always did. It was like he was working up look like something; maybe he wanted his body to look a certain way to impress someone… or maybe he had a high ego and just loved checking himself out. Either option was possible, but right now Kurt didn't care as long as he got to watch.

* * *

**Thursday.**

He'd crossed the line. From the beginning he knew he was crossing a line, but the thing is he was only human. What do humans do? They do stuff for as long as they can get away with it. Oh, god. This was bad. This was really, really bad.

What was so bad, you ask? Well…

It was a somewhat normal day. Kurt saw Blaine pick up his weights and so he collected his binoculars. Blaine was just starting to flex when-

Disaster struck.

Blaine happened to glance in Kurt's direction and it was only for a second, a second that normally wouldn't have mattered. But it did. Kurt realised something was wrong when Blaine did a double take and when to look in Kurt's direction again.

On instinct, Kurt dove down out of sight.

He'd been spotted.

At first, Kurt thought he was just being paranoid, there was no way Blaine could have definitely seen what Kurt was doing unless-

Oh shit.

Kurt's bedroom light was on.

Well, it looked like Kurt was going to kiss New York goodbye because he was so dead.

* * *

**Saturday.**

Friday had come and gone. Thankfully, no police, angry mothers or angry Blaine had shown up on his doorstep. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Blaine hadn't seen him, or you know, just accepted him as just a trick of the light.

It didn't stop him from watching on Friday night. Hey don't judge him! He thought he could just see if anything was different to normal; if Blaine had shut his blinds or seemed awkward with his routine, Kurt would know that Blaine knew he saw something.

But, nothing was out of the ordinary. Blaine's routine did seem a little longer than usual, but Kurt just assumed that it only seemed longer because he was looking for signs that Blaine was off about anything in his workout.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Jesus, Blaine, you have got to stop sneaking up on me in public." Kurt was at the mall, waiting for Mercedes to show up because there was a sale on.

"Sorry," said Blaine, though they both knew he wasn't really sorry. "What you up to?"

"Nothing, just waiting for my friend, Mercedes. She heard there was a sale on somewhere, and now I have to wait for her because that bitch is late."

"What's this about me, white boy?" Mercedes quipped from behind him, startling Kurt.

"I was just telling Blaine how…" Kurt thought of nice words, "amazing you are and how much I _love_ you for pointing out the sales."

"Mmhmm," Mercedes nodded, "that's what I thought you said." Mercedes smiled and gave Kurt a hug. "And who are you?" she asked Blaine.

"This is Blaine," Kurt answered.

"Oh, you're the guy who just moved in across the street!"

"That's me," Blaine nodded. "And you're Mercedes, I assume." Blaine held out his hand for Mercedes to shake. She took it.

"Yes, I am." Mercedes looked at Blaine from head to toe. "I like your bowtie."

"Oh," Blaine smiled, "thank you. Erm… I've got to go now, but you two enjoy shopping." Blaine winked and wondered off.

"We will," Kurt called after him. He turned to Mercedes, "well…" Kurt asked, looking for approval.

"That has got to be one of the most hottest men I have ever seen." Mercedes said, still staring in the direction Blaine left.

Kurt laughed, slyly bending down to whisper in her ear; "I saw him first."

"You bitch!" Mercedes exclaimed, playfully hitting his arm. "But, what if he's straight?"

"The rule still applies; I saw him first, I get dibs."

Mercedes huffed, linking with Kurt. "You're lucky I love you."

Kurt smirked, smugly.

* * *

**Saturday (continued).**

Dinner with his family had run later than usual. So by the time Kurt reached his room, he automatically skidded over to his binoculars; after his encounter with Blaine in the mall, the lack of awkwardness made Kurt almost positive that Blaine didn't know that Kurt watched him workout.

By now, Blaine should be about halfway through his workout. Kurt briefly glanced through his window. Blaine's light was on. Good.

He settled himself at his window and put on his binoculars.

Blaine's figure wasn't there. And there was something on Blaine's window, blocking the light ever so slightly. Paper, Kurt eventually figured out. There was something written on it. Kurt adjusted his binoculars to make the writing clearer.

Kurt's stomach dropped as he read what paper said:

_**Sorry, I'm out tonight - Blaine.**_

Oh. My. God. Blaine knew.

Blaine _knew._

Kurt lowered his binoculars, mortified.

Well, shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, okay. Some of you wanted more, so guess what? You got more! :D**

**Will there be more after this chapter? I don't know. But if you guys comment and leave me some ideas you think I could use, I'll see what I can do.**

**Enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Mercedes cackles echoed off her bedroom walls. She rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach and gasping for breath, nearly hitting her head off her head board. She was laughing so hard that Kurt would have thought she was drunk or high or something if he hadn't been the reason she was laughing so hard in the first place.

Why was Mercedes laughing, you ask?

Well, as you know, Kurt had recently got into a rather… unhealthy habit; he was watching his neighbour across the street lift weights and flex. What's worse then that is that he got caught. And how did his neighbour let Kurt know that he knew? Simple! He left a note on his window saying:

_**Sorry, I'm out tonight - Blaine**_

It's safe to say that Kurt Hummel had not been more embarrassed in his _entire_ life. And that was saying something since he'd once threw up on the guidance counsellor who had OCD. He was the guy who had set his dad up with a single mother because he had a crush on her son - that said mother was now his step-mother and her son was his step-brother. Needless to say, his crush died. Quickly.

Kurt watched his friend slowly regain control of her breathing. His face was bright red and probably twice as large because of how much blood had rushed to his head in humiliation. Before five minutes ago Mercedes didn't know a single thing about his little…obsession with Blaine. She didn't know he'd bought binoculars just to look at his body as he worked out.

Mercedes sat up. She wiped a tear out of her eye and smiled. "You-" she managed to get out before being reduced back to a hyena.

"Stop it," Kurt pleaded, "it's not funny," he hid his face in his hands.

"You're right," she breathed, "it's not funny, it's _hilarious! _I can't breath," she gasped. Kurt groaned. "Aww, honey," she leant forward and ribbed his arm, "I'm not laughing at _you_, I'm laughing at what he _did_. It's was just so unexpected. I thought you were gonna tell me that he'd come over to your house with a restraining order or something." Mercedes giggled. "I'll tell you this; Blaine must have some sense of humour, or he wouldn't have done that."

Kurt shook his head in defeat. "Mercedes, I don't know what I'm going to do." He looked at her. "What the hell am I suppose to do? I should apologize and throw out my binoculars. That would be the right to do. But I can't just knock on his door and say _'Sorry for perving on you this last week. Here, have some more brownies. Please don't beat me up.'_ It'd be too awkward."

"Kurt, I don't think there is a way you can apologize without it being awkward," she said sympathetically. "And I don't think he'll beat you up. If he's known since Thursday, he would have at least glared at you or threatened you when he saw you at the mall if he'd planned on doing anything like that."

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe…" But that didn't do much to comfort Kurt. He was still anxious and worried. "Can I stay over here tonight?" he asked.

"Well, considering you didn't get here 'til, like, eleven, I already assumed you were staying over." Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed, "Do you think it'll be more awkward if Blaine's straight or gay?"

"That is an excellent question and it deserves an answer."

"And your answer is…" Kurt encouraged.

"I think you're fucked either way," she chuckled, doing her best to dodge the pillow Kurt swung her way.

* * *

"Blaine, that was _horrible!_" Wes exclaimed, though he was laughing. "The poor guy must be mortified."

Blaine was in Westerville, visiting his two best friends: Wes and David. He'd only just told them about they really cute boy who lived across the street, who he'd recently discovered watched him workout and how he - Blaine - put a little note on his window before driving out tonight.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe you did that!" David laughed. "I feel bad for him. But, in a way, he was asking for it. How long do you think he was watching you?"

"I don't know," Blaine replied, smiling with a blush on his face, "probably since about Tuesday or Wednesday; around the time I saw him buy the binoculars."

"_Wait!"_ Wes' jaw dropped, "You were _there_ when he was buying the binoculars? Oh, my god! What did you think he was buying them for?"

"…bird watching…" Blaine dropped his head in his hands, knowing what was coming.

"_Birdwatching?_ Fucking bird watching?" shouted Wes, more then a little amused, "What teenager in this day and age watches birds in their free time? Blaine are you really _that_ oblivious."

"Apparently, yes." Blaine smirked at himself, "I should've figured it out when Kurt mentioned pigeons and penguins."

"Penguins? He won't find them in Ohio." Wesley stated.

"Hey," David started, "maybe Kurt was just confused," he reasoned smirking. "Were you wearing your gel? Maybe he thought your hair was a birds nest!"

Wes and David leant against each other, trying not to fall off the bed in their laughter, while Blaine shook his head at the obvious joke; when around Wes and David, if a joke wasn't about how much gel he put in his hair, it was about how curly it was without it. He couldn't win.

Eventually, the laughter subsided.

"But, seriously, what are you going to do about him," asked David.

"Yeah, Blaine, I think you deserve an apology," nodded Wes.

"If I'm being totally honest," said Blaine, "I'm actually not that freaked out. I probably should be, but I'm not. He's really nice and I don't think he meant me any harm. It's Lima, it's a lot less accepting of gays then Dalton, I'm sure. I can't bring myself to be angry or embarrassed because he's going to be more embarrassed than me; if anything, I'm flattered." Both Wes and David gave him an odd look. "What?"

"I just don't understand why you're flattered by-"

"OH MY GOD!" Wes yelled. "You _like _him, don't you?" the blush that highlighted Blaine's face was enough answer for him. "Haha, no wonder you're not angry. You like the fact that he thinks you're _hot!_"

"That explains it." David agreed. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I -"

"_I _think," Wes interrupted, "you should use his embarrassment to your advantage," he grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Kurt paced around his room on Sunday afternoon. Should he go over to Blaine's? Should he wait a day or two to calm himself down? How the hell was he going to apologize when he barely keep his head on straight?

Kurt was home alone. His dad was at work and Carole was dropping Finn at Pucks house before going to her friends house for a coffee. It was perfect. It gave Kurt space and time to think without being interrupted.

_Knock knock. Knock knock._

Kurt sighed, going downstairs and wondering who would be at the door. Maybe it was Rachel coming over to see if Finn was home…

Kurt's eyes went wide when he opened the door and saw who was there. He would have slammed the door in horror if he could move, but the sight of the boy standing there rendered him paralyzed.

"Blaine!" his face flushed a deep red colour, causing Blaine to let out a light chuckle.

"Hey, Kurt," he smiled. "May I come in?"

Part of Kurt wanted to say no because he felt so awkward, but instead Kurt nodded and stepped aside. He owed Blaine an apology and this way he didn't have to go over to his. The only problem was, now he had to try and stay calm while he did this.

"Erm," Kurt coughed, scratching the back of his neck, "my room's upstairs, second door to the left. I'll meet you there in a second."

"Thank you," said Blaine as he went up the stairs.

Kurt went into the kitchen. He took deep breaths as he collected a tray, poured two glasses of milk and put a plate of mini muffins on the tray.

Slowly, Kurt walked up the stairs. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands shook slightly. This was it. The confrontation that will probably render him speechless with any boys he found attractive in the next decade or two.

_Why_, Kurt thought, _why did I think I would get away with it?_

He pushed open his bedroom door and saw Blaine sitting by his window and looking through his binoculars.

Kurt cleared his throat, announcing his presence. Blaine put the binoculars down and smiled politely at Kurt. They both sat on the bed.

"Thank you," Blaine said as Kurt handed him a glass of milk. He grabbed a mini muffin and popped it in his mouth.

They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a while; Kurt was trying to think of the best way toward his apology and still be able to leave the conversation with a shred of dignity left. He opened his mouth - but Blaine spoke first.

"I'm not angry, you know." Kurt looked at Blaine, giving him a sceptical look that caused Blaine to chuckle. "Really, Kurt, I'm not."

"Why? You literally just moved in across the street, it's been just over a week and you're standing in your neighbours' house, when you know full well what he's been doing with his binoculars all week."

"Yeah, about that," said Blaine, "what exactly did you…see?"

Kurt gulped shyly, "I saw you lift your weights and flex your arms and you were…topless."

Blaine nodded and flushed a light pink as he asked his next question, "Did you see anything _else?_" he said, unintentionally glancing to his crotch.

"No, no," Kurt answered quickly, "I promise. I only watched you when you worked out…which isn't much better." Kurt cleared his throat. "Blaine, I'm really, _really _sorry I invaded your privacy like that. It's not something I normally do," Blaine smiled, encouraging Kurt to continue, "I promise, I'll get rid of my binoculars and…" Kurt sighed, "I totally understand if you want to beat me up for-"

"Why would I want to beat you up? I already told you: I'm not angry. If anything," Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I'm flattered." Kurt bit his lip and tried not to smile. "But you did invade my privacy," Kurt stopped almost smiling, feeling guilty again, "and I'm really glad you apologized, but, I'm not sure that _sorry_ is going to entirely make up for it."

Kurt's stomach dropped. _I've really messed up,_ he thought.

"But I've thought of a couple ways you _can_ make it up to me;" Blaine smirked, finally letting Wes' plan take full effect.

"Anything," Kurt said, eager to know what he could do.

"Option number one," Blaine said, looking forward to Kurt's reaction, "you can take your shirt off and let me look a you for a while."

"Oh, my god." Kurt laughed awkwardly as his whole face went scarlet. "So you're-"

"Gay? Yes."

"Well, that option is only fair, I guess…"

"Yeah, but personally, I'd rather you'd take option number two." Blaine gathered up his courage and prepared himself for his next line.

"Which is?" Kurt enquired.

"You can go on a date with me."

Kurt bit his lips and covered his mouth to hold in his scream. Never, in his whole life had he been asked out on a date. His heart was beating so fast, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if it exploded right there. He couldn't believe it! Blaine wanted to go on a date with him.

_Blaine,_ wanted to go on a date with _him._

"Yes," he barely whispered. "Yes," he beamed, saying it loud enough for Blaine to hear it.

Blaine grinned back, showing his teeth. "I'll call you."


End file.
